Lost Souls
by whitebearwrites
Summary: Yaoi, SquallxIrvine. Squall's running from a past that finally catches up to him.
1. Chapter One

LOST SOULS

By whitebearwrites

Disclaimer:  I don't own FF8, they all belong to Squaresoft.  I only wish I owned them.

Warnings:  Yaoi, Language, Violence in later chapters.

Authors Notes:  Hmm…okay then, I'm reposting this, it was taken off after Fanfiction.net's ban on all NC-17 fics.  So it's been edited, the crappy lemon that was in the original has been deleted, and I actually think it makes it better without the Lemon.  *shrugs* It's also SquallxIrvine, my third favorite FF8 Yaoi pairing.

CHAPTER ONE

The beat was hard yet at the same time sultry, the short brunette felt it way down deep in his bones as he ground his hips against his dance partner.  A tall blond who he'd just met that night.  At night Squall Leonhart was a completely different person to what he was during the day.  During the day he was a waiter down at the local restaurant in Balamb, and at night he was this seductive vixen.  He enjoyed the power he had over his dance partners; it made him feel like he was free, that he could escape for a couple of hours.

Irvine Kinneas was new to town; his parents had just bought the local restaurant, and had sent him to manage it.  The first thing he'd seen on his entrance into town was this club, a dance club with the heavy, sultry beat he found fascinating.  There was clubs like this in Galbadia where he was originally from and he was a regular at all of them, the beat just slithered its way down into his bones, like it was a drug.  But this was the first time he'd seen someone like the brunette he had his eye on at one of the clubs.  The boy, for too Irvine he looked only about 16, was a seductress, or should he say a seducer.  He wore tight, leather, black pants and a see through shirt that bought out the paleness of his skin.  He could tell from where he was sitting that the boy wasn't tall, maybe a little taller than 5 and a half feet.  There was a sexiness about him that was unconscious, a drive to sway to that beat that Irvine found fascinating.  Irvine wanted the brunette and resolved to find out who he was.

Squall was once again late for work.  It was becoming a habit now, every night he would go to the same club, and then go home with someone different.  Then he would arrive late at work the next day, with dark circles under his gray eyes.  If he wasn't careful he would soon find himself out of a job, and was determined to do better in the morning.

"Leonhart you're late again."  The temporary manager told him angrily.

"I'm sorry, I'll do better I promise."  Squall insisted angrily, the boy hated begging, but he needed this job and if he lost it he would soon find himself on the streets yet again.

"You better," Cid breathed, "I can't keep filling in for you, you're a good kid and do the job well, but it's putting my reputation on the line every time I cover for you."

"I know and I appreciate it, I'm just really tired lately."  Squall explained dejectedly, he was always worrying about other people, it was like it was his calling in life and he hated it.  The only person Squall wanted to worry about was himself, and not even that half the time.

Irvine Kinneas rushed around his house that morning, once again he had slept in, and once again he wondered why his parents trusted him with the management of the restaurant.  Irvine was the first person to know that he wasn't very responsible, but his parents insisted that he would learn responsibility, he was still only a kid, and responsibility would come in time.  //Then why do you want me running the restaurant in Balamb if you know I'm not responsible enough for it?// He had asked his parents.  //Because we trust you and know that you'll do a good job// was the answer his father had given him.  Immediately Irvine had begun to feel guilty about all the mistakes he was sure to make.  He didn't want to disappoint his parents, but he felt it was inevitable.  

Half an hour later Irvine entered the restaurant in a flurry of movement. 

"Sir, the restaurant isn't opened until midday today." The man Irvine assumed was the temporary manager told him.

"I'm not here to be served.  My parents are the new owners of this place." He explained shortly, he didn't know what it was but this man rubbed him up the wrong way.

"When will they be arriving Sir?"  The manager asked with a sickly smile, Irvine could tell that already this man acted like a whipped dog.  He hated brown noses.

"They won't be, well not for a couple of weeks anyway.  I'll be managing it in their absence.  I'm too determine who will be an asset and who will be a liability." Irvine explained in the commanding tone that his parents had made him practice for hours on end.  //The first step to showing employees who's boss is the tone of voice// he's father had explained calmly.  //If you don't give commands with the proper tone of voice then you're employees will lose all respect for you.// Of course Irvine being Irvine didn't agree with that aspect, but his parents had made him practice and he had disliked this man immediately.  So of course he used the voice.

Squall looked out of the kitchen at the boy that had just entered the restaurant.  He was about 6 feet tall and wore blue jeans and a blue vest with a brown sued trench coat over the top.  He also wore a ridiculous cowboy hat and sounded pissed.  From what he'd heard so far, this boy who couldn't be much older than him was the new manager.  Squall found that hard to believe, but he would respect him, since he couldn't afford to lose his job.

"Get everyone out here; I'll start with an inspection of the employees." He ordered of Samuel the maitre' de to the restaurant.

"Yes sir," Samuel all but saluted, Squall hated the maitre' de, he had tried to get Squall into his bed at various times, and every time Squall had refused him.  So the two now had an ongoing feud.

Irvine studied each employee as he came up to him or her and asked each his or her name.  He immediately liked most of the employees and was immensely relieved when a kindly man by the name of Cid was introduced as the temporary manager, he immediately liked the man but felt guilty for taken his job. 

"Its fine sir, I always knew I'd only be a temporary manager.  Never wanted the job anyway." Cid had grinned as Irvine had explained who he was.  Irvine was immensely relieved and decided right then and there to promote him to Maitre' de, he was much nicer and friendlier than Samuel was.  Then he came up to the last person he expected to see.

"Hello sir, I'm Squall Leonhart and I'm a waiter and I work in the kitchen."  A boy, no The boy explained in a strong, clear voice.  Irvine immediately saw that he was the boy from the club the night before, the boy that was making love to the masses just by dancing with the tall blond stranger.

"Nice to meet you Squall.  How long have you been here?" Irvine asked him taking in the boy's unruly brown hair and stormy gray eyes.  Irvine saw that the boy was beautiful, there was an unconscious grace about him, that not only showed itself on the dance floor, but in the very way he moved normally.  Irvine also noticed that there was a scar straight down the center of his forehead.  Immediately he wondered how it had got there.

"I've been here for six months sir." Squall told him smartly, though Irvine could see Squall taking him in as well.  Immediately the cowboy preened, he knew he was attractive, and for some reason he wanted this boy to know it as well.

To say that Squall was shocked was an understatement.  Immediately upon meeting the manager Squall had known he was telling the truth, and immediately wondered how a boy barely older than himself had become a manager in a famous restaurant like the Balamb Harbor Restaurant.  He studied the manager and saw exactly how handsome he was.  Squall knew that if ever he had met this boy in the club he would have gone home with him.  He had butterscotch colored hair that was tied up in a ponytail at his neck and violet eyes that seemed forever to twinkle with mischief and amusement.  He also had a smile that could kill and Squall found himself swiftly attracted to him.  Squall also knew that nothing would come of his attraction since he refused to have a relationship with a co-worker, especially a manager.


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

//Another night, another dance partner// Squall thought to himself.  He knew it was sad, that every night after work he always ended up back at this club.  Squall was positive that there was no one quite like him in the world.  This night his dance partner was a short, muscular blond with a tattoo down the left side of his face.  He could barely remember the boy's name but knew that he would go home with him.  He had no idea why he felt the need to go home with someone different every night.  It was like a disease, except this night he wasn't as sick as he usually was.  He knew why of course, he had developed a crush on the new manager.  Squall had never met anyone like Irvine before, he was handsome yes, but there was also a youthfulness about him that never seemed to disappear.  It contrasted well with the utter, cold, maturity Squall felt these days.  There was also a mischievous twinkle in Irvine's violet eyes that Squall didn't want to see disappear, but no matter how much he thought about it he knew that he would make that twinkle disappear.  He had lost count of all the people he had hurt over the years and he didn't want Irvine to be one of them, so he swore that he would not start something with the handsome Galbadian.

Irvine looked around as once again he entered the club.  He didn't know why but somehow he knew that Squall would be there that night.  He knew he wouldn't make any advances towards the cold, brunette, but he still wanted to see him dance.  The minute he entered the main room he spotted the brunette grinding against a short blond.  He ran a disinterested look over the blond and noted absently that he was cute.  It seemed that Squall had good taste.  He then let his eyes wonder over the figure he had come to think of as ethereal, this evening he had on a pair of loose black jeans and a blue, silk shirt with the bottom few buttons undone to show off his creamy naval.  Irvine swallowed the lump in his throat and hoped feverishly that the lump in his pants would also disappear, as quickly, though he knew it was futile.  He had only to look on the brunette to get a reaction towards him.  Irvine thought there was no one quite as beautiful as Squall in the world, but he knew that nothing would come out of a relationship with the other boy.  He almost had a need for different people, like he was afraid to commit to one person alone, and Irvine knew he would never be able to share him, so he decided not to let anything happen.  He tore his violet gaze from the thrusting boy and ordered a drink then took a seat at a vacant table where he had a good view of the other boy.

The minute Irvine entered the establishment Squall knew it was him, the noise seemed to quiet voluntarily and he felt that he and the cowboy were the only two people on the planet.  He slowly let his eyes rove over his manager and felt himself smile.  He wondered if Irvine knew how sexy he was, but watching the way the other boy sat with that conscious grace he expected that yes he did know, and knew how to use it to his advantage as well.

"Who's that?" His dance partner breathed locking gazes with Irvine.  Unwittingly Squall felt a flash a jealousy start in his abdomen and rise to the back of his throat.  He wondered if he was jealous because the blond punk was no longer paying attention to him, but no he knew he was jealous of the way Zell looked at his manager.  Squall longed to scream mine at the top of his voice but knew that he didn't have the right.

"Don't know," Squall shrugged cautiously, "he must be new to town."

"Would you mind if I asked him to dance?"  The other boy asked shyly, obviously he felt uncomfortable leaving Squall along on the dance floor.

"No, go ahead, it's a free country," Squall told him turning his back on the short blond and making his way to the bar to get a drink.

Irvine watched in amusement as the short blond made his way over to him.  He knew what the boy was going to ask him and entertained the idea for a minute, he decided not to that it wouldn't be fair on the smaller boy.  The one he really wanted was the boy he'd been dancing with and he felt it would be unfair to use this blond in his stead.

"Would you like to dance?"  The small blond asked casually, though Irvine could see that his blue eyes were scared of rejection.

"Just a dance okay." Irvine nodded giving in to the cute boy, but only for a dance.  He had no intention of sleeping with this kid; it would just hurt too many people in the long run.

"Of course," the blond blushed, "what did you think I had in mind?"

"Nothing of course," Irvine smiled amused, he didn't know that people could blush these days, he thought it had been bred out of the population.

"All right, then how's this song?" The boy asked as a particularly sultry song came on.

"Perfect," Irvine breathed smiling disarmingly at the cute boy, "what's you're name?  I'm Irvine, I'm new to town."

"Zell, and I've lived here my whole life."  Zell smirked flashing the cutest pair of canines Irvine had ever seen.

Squall saw red as he watched Zell pull Irvine on to the dance floor.  He didn't understand why he was so jealous, he had no claim on either Zell or Irvine but still he wanted to hurt someone.  He was too absorbed in his own thoughts when someone sauntered up behind him.

"Hey Squall?" a familiar voice breathed in his ear.

"Seifer, why are you here?" Squall asked of the tall blond.  Seifer was the man that Squall had gone home with the night before, but now he didn't feel even a small amount of the attraction he'd felt for the other man.

"I was hoping to see you again, and I see you're once again alone." Seifer smirked arrogantly.

"It was a one off deal Seifer, I don't feel anything for you anymore." Squall told him coldly, glad to notice that he was telling the truth.  Squall didn't flinch when a cold look came over the blonde's face, he was used to scorned ex lovers, and Seifer wasn't acting any different.  He was just one of the multitudes that wanted to make Squall Leonhart his own.  Since Squall had arrived in Balamb a year ago he'd developed quite a following, not by choice mind you, and he didn't understand it, but Squall Leonhart was one of the most sort after young men in Balamb.

"So is that what you do? You get someone to care for you, use them for your own enjoyment and then throw them away like they're trash?" Seifer snarled, pushing his face right into Squall's.  Squall didn't panic, he realised that Seifer was just drunk and wouldn't hurt him.

"I didn't ask you to care about me." Squall murmured sadly, whoever cared about him inevitably got hurt, it had just happened again, he was breaking a perfectly nice boy's heart, all because he couldn't care.

"Yeah, well it happened.  Here ya go, call me if I've short changed you." Seifer sneered throwing a wad of bills at Squall and stalking off.  

Irvine watched the scene unfold before him, he was shocked.  He couldn't believe that Squall could so callously shrug off someone like that.  Someone that obviously cared about him.

"What's his story?" Irvine asked his dance partner.

"Oh Squall, a year ago he came to town with nothing but a duffel bag and some sort of weapon, a cross between a sword and a gun.  He's earned himself a bit of a reputation over that year, every night he comes here, and every night he leaves with someone different, it's not wise too fall for him, that was Seifer's mistake, he's been obsessed with Squall for the past two months since he arrived in town.  He'd watch Squall dance and leave with partner after partner, and then he'd leave in a jealous rage.  Then last night Squall finally chose him and well I guess it was too much for Seifer." Zell explained sadly, though he hadn't admitted that he himself wanted Squall as well, though he knew he would never have a chance with the taller brunette.

"You were dancing with him before, are you one of Squall's many followers?" Irvine asked smirking sarcastically, he was quickly falling into the same pattern as the tall blond.

"I want Squall, but I'm not obsessed with him.  Subconsciously I know I'd never have a chance so he and I are regular dance partners, though I think he would have taken me home tonight." Zell grinned up at the taller man.

"If I hadn't of come along, would you have wanted to leave with him?" Irvine asked the cute boy smiling.

"Yes I think I would have consented, but I know it would only be a one night stand." Zell explained quietly.

"You Zell, deserve better than a one night stand, I only wish I could give it to you?" Irvine smiled planting a soft kiss on the boy's lips before leaving the club.


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

He hadn't gone home with anyone the night before, but once again he was late.  He just couldn't get out of bed anymore; it was like he had nothing to live for.  He was thankful that he had managed to get in before Irvine though, god knows what the new manager would have done if Squall had arrived later than he had.

"You're late again Squall."  Samuel smirked coldly, he had been feeling particularly vindictive since the day before when Irvine had bumped him from Maitre' de to simply a waiter.

"I'm sorry." He apologised instinctively, wincing in disgust.  Why was he apologising to Samuel of all people?

"You will be, I'll make sure that Mr. Kinneas hears about this."

"I'm sure you will Samuel." Squall sneered pushing past the snotty boy on his way to the kitchens; he had better get to work if he didn't want to be fired.

Five minutes after Squall arrived; Irvine walked into the restaurant.  He had spotted Squall enter the place as he was walking towards the harbor, he knew that Squall had been late and he assumed he would have to have a word with the other boy, though he wasn't particularly looking forward to it.

"Good morning Samuel." Irvine greeted the waiter cheerfully; he was in a particularly good mood this morning.

"Good morning sir, I feel it is my place to inform you that Mr. Leonhart was late this morning, once again." 

"What do you mean once again?" Irvine asked interested despite himself, this wasn't the first time Squall had been late then.

"Well sir Squall is late every morning, not by much mind you, only by about 10 or 15 minutes, but it's every morning.  I think it's time something was done about it."  Samuel informed him, puffing out his chest importantly.

"Thank you for the information Samuel, will you please tell Mr. Leonhart I'd like to speak to him?" Irvine asked moving to sit in a corner in the back of the room.

"My pleasure sir," the waiter smiled in a particularly vindictive manner.

"Squall, Mr. Kinneas would like to see you." Samuel called joyfully poking his head into the kitchen.

"Thank you Samuel," Squall told him coldly, face completely calm.

"I'd like to see you get out of this one." The other man sneered quietly, so that only Squall could hear him.

"I bet you would," Squall whispered just as quietly, though his voice had a particularly chilly edge to it.  He slammed past the waiter and quickly walked to the table in the back corner.  He wouldn't let Samuel know but he was really worried about his job.

"Mr. Leonhart," Irvine began professionally, " Samuel has told me that you were late this morning, and that it's a regular occurrence."

"Yes sir," Squall answered quietly unable, or unwilling, to explain himself.

"Do you have an excuse for your behavior?" Irvine asked quietly, he hated being in this position, but he was trying to make a successful business out of the restaurant for his parents.

"No I don't sir," Squall told him coldly, looking at the other boy impassively, if Irvine was going to fire him, then why didn't he just do it?  

Irvine could hear his parents' voice in his head as he regarded the young man before him. //There is no excuse for tardiness, especially every morning.  First time is a warning, second time is another warning, and third time is dismissal.  Never show favoritism; all your employees will lose all respect for you.//  His father would tell him.

"Alright Squall, here's what I'll do.  I'm gonna give you you're first warning, if it happens again another warning.  You only get two, but if it happens a third time I'm gonna have to let you go."  Irvine told him seriously, wincing at the coldness in Squall's grey eyes.

"I understand Mr. Kinneas," Squall agreed quietly, in a hard voice, before returning to the kitchens.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

Anyone who looked at the dark scowl on Squall's face would know to stay away from the angry young man.  Samuel looked up at the boys face and felt himself smirking; finally Squall had gotten what was coming to him.  The boy had gotten away with far too much for Samuel's way of thinking.

"Well have you come to collect your things Leonhart?" He asked smiling happily.

"Nope not yet, I only got a warning Samuel, I still work here," Squall informed the suddenly frowning waiter with a smirk of his own starting to play around his mouth; it was always a pleasure getting one up on Samuel.

"What?" Samuel demanded enraged, all he could think about was that Irvine had given in to his hormones like hundreds of other boys in the past.  What other explanation could there be for Squall to still be employed, unless Squall had um…how to delicately put this…exchanged sexual favors with the young manager to stay employed.

"SLAM!!!!!!" Irvine looked up at the sudden closing of the kitchen door and watched as the temperamental waiter, Samuel, stormed out of the restaurant, obviously Squall had told him what had happened, and wasn't to happy with it.  Again he jumped as Samuel marched out the front door and once again slammed the door shut, causing the windows to vibrate alarmingly.  

"Um…sorry about that sir," Cid called to him loudly, paling as the windows shuddered.

"No problem Cid, it's not your fault.  I'm going to have to have a talk with Samuel as well I think." Irvine sighed, smiling in encouragement at the older Maitre' de. 

It was half past seven in the evening and Irvine had never seen a busier restaurant, he figured it was due to the fact that it was Valentine's Day and all the guests were couple's.  He sighed sorrowfully; it was the first Valentine's Day since he'd been 11 that he hadn't had a Valentine.  There had been no shortage of possible partner's in Irvine's history and had even managed to have a different Valentine for the past six years.  He watched with narrowed eyes as the object of his nighttime fantasies moved gracefully about the room, he watched as men and women alike shot the brunette appraising glances.  The uniform of Black Tuxedo did wonders for Squall's already perfect figure, he watched as the cloth molded itself to Squall's shapely legs and backside in jealous fascination.  How he wished he were that cloth.

"Excuse me Sir?" One abnormally loud man called out to Irvine, rudely interrupting one of Irvine's favorite fantasies, he was suddenly glad that his pants weren't as tight as Squall's.  He glared at the man, and then reprimanded himself; this wasn't the time or the place to be fantasizing about Squall.  It was time to do his job.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Irvine asked smiling, turning his back on Squall.

"One Balamb Flathead with Salad, and a Deling Trout with white wine sauce and Vegetables.  Whose is whose? And a bottle of Timber Chardonnay, enjoy your meal." Squall smiled…or tried to smile pleasantly and sauntered off, throwing a quick look Irvine's way.  He had sensed his managers admiring glances; he didn't know how to take that.  It was no secret that he was attracted to both sexes, and he knew that Irvine wanted him, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to pursue a relationship with the other boy.  He already knew that Samuel suspected that he was sleeping with the manager, he wasn't stupid, he could feel the underlying tension between the two boys and it drove him mad with jealousy.  He covertly studied his manager, long auburn hair lying free to his waist and a black overcoat to his knees.  His clothes were looser than Squall's and the other waiter's, but still looked good on him.  It was the first time that Squall had seen the other man in all black and he found that it suited him.  His black pants were baggy, but still molded themselves to the lower half of his body, and he wore a black, silk shirt and a black tie.  All out the Manager looked deadly, and made Squall's heart beat in double time.

It was three and a half hours later when the restaurant was finally empty, it was traditionally the busiest night of the year, so had stayed open an extra half-hour to accommodate the clients.

"Are you going to the club now?" One of the waitress' a particularly attractive girl by the name of Quistis asked Squall quietly, Squall had just changed into a pair of black leather pants and a silver shirt, he was all set to go to the club.

"Yeah why Quisty, are you going to come with me tonight?" He asked in amusement, Quistis was as bad a clubber as Squall so the question rather went without saying.

"Yeah, I thought I would.  Nida and I broke up yesterday, what a wonderful part of the year to break up with me huh?" Quistis grimaced angrily.

"Oh man, that was real smart," Squall frowned, he wasn't particularly close to Quistis, but he hated seeing other's hurting.

"Ah well, I might try my luck with the female of the species." Quistis grinned only half jokingly.

"You do that," Squall agreed, amused despite himself.  The two of them then left the restaurant and headed down the main road towards the club.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

He watched as the lithe brunette entered the smoky club on the arm of a tall blond female, taller than him.  Fleetingly he wondered what she was to him, but then some sixth sense told him they were just friends, if even that.  The boy led the blond onto the dance floor and the two started moving to the music, writhing up against each other, grinding, and holding onto each other.  It was a dance into itself, sexy and breathless.  He had to grin; Squall was still the best dancer he'd ever seen.  

He continued watching the dancing couple, Squall in his leather pants and silver shirt and the blonde in a pale peach outfit.  The colour suited her complexion perfectly and once again he admired Squall's taste, he'd always had the talent of picking the most attractive.  The blond girl laughed and left the dance floor lightly kissing Squall on the cheek, he had the pleasure of watching Squall turn a bright red; he'd never done that in his presence.  The tall blond went up to the bar and another blond asked Squall to dance, this time a short blond with a black tribal tattoo on his face.  Now this boy was simply beautiful, not as beautiful as his Squall, but then no one was as beautiful as his Squall.

Squall felt the eyes on him, those eyes that had haunted his dreams for the last year, which always glared retribution at him; those intense brown eyes that didn't show any emotion.  No guilt or regret for what he'd done.  Nothing.  Squall hated those eyes.   He was trying to dance with Zell but he couldn't, he kept feeling those eyes.  He slowly looked around the room, no one was watching him, but he could still feel those eyes.  Those eyes scared him, made him want to scream in fear and anger.  How could they do this to him, he'd thought he'd finally outrun those eyes, but no that was too much to hope for.  He continued to scan the room, still no one watching him.

"Squall?" The small blond asked quietly, paling at the look of fear on the brunette's face, Zell didn't think that Squall was afraid of anything, "Are you alright?"

Squall looked down at the blond and smiled a small smile but still a smile, "I'm fine." Squall assured him before once again dragging the blond back onto the dance floor.

"Come on, dance with me Zell.  It's Valentine's night, we should be having fun."  Squall whispered into the cute blonde's ear.

Irvine entered the club; he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a violet, silk shirt that set off his eyes perfectly.  He glanced around and spotted Squall dancing with Zell, but there was something slightly off with Squall this evening, he watched as Squall's head turned around the club.  What was he looking for?  Irvine started forward and stopped before the dancing couple.  A slow song had just come on, Irvine smiled, pleased.  Obviously the gods were smiling in his favor this eve.

"May I have this dance?" He asked Squall gallantly, violet eyes sparkling in barely concealed desire.  Squall silently nodded his head, still looking in Irvine's eyes and slowly reached out to take the cowboy's offered hand.  The two boys, still looking deeply into each other's eyes and Squall wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck; they began to slowly move to the music.  Irvine with his arms around Squall's frail waist and Squall holding him close.

He watched Squall dance with the tall boy.  He was very good looking, that same sixth sense from before told him that this time, this was the boy Squall had given his heart too.  He could feel the electricity between them from where he was standing and yet again he felt that same uncontrollable jealousy he hadn't felt since Squall had dated that Galbadian Princess.  He felt the killing rage encompass him from head to toe.  He felt his face flush and his fists shake.  How dare Squall do this to him again, Squall was his, no one else's but his.  He let his eyes narrow and he let the red rise in front of his eyes.  It wasn't only his fists shaking now it was his whole body.

"H…hey." A tall blond slurred in front of him.  He slowly turned and let an icy smile cross his features.

"Yes?" He asked pleasantly, coolly.

"What's your name?"

"Does it matter?" He asked.

"Not really, what's wrong.  You look like you're about to kill someone."

"Maybe I am.  What's you're name?"

"I'm Seifer Almasy."

"Seifer, hey?  That's a lovely name.  Would you like to accompany me home?" He asked coolly, he needed to get rid of this frustration before he did something drastic.  He watched the blond study him.  He knew he was attractive, a sharply defined face, soft, glossy, red hair and cool brown eyes.  He was tall and incredibly muscular.

"Yeah, why not." Seifer slurred yet again, getting up off the seat and leading the stranger out of the club.

He entered the blonde's apartment.  It was nice, but empty.  There was a pile of dirty laundry over in the corner and some dirty dishes in the sink.

"So where's your bedroom?" He asked the boy, still studying the apartment.

"Right through here," Seifer told him, leading him through.  The bedroom wasn't much different from the rest of the flat.  A large, four-poster bed was set up in the corner, there was a huge sound system against the wall and more dirty washing on the floor.

"You're not very tidy are you?" He asked quietly.

"Not really, what's the use when I'm here all alone." Seifer shrugged beginning to strip himself.  He watched with a raised eyebrow and placed a hand on the tall boy's chest.

"Just what are you doing?" He asked coolly.

"Well you want sex don't you?" Seifer asked just as coolly.

"You will not do anything without my express permission got it?" He ordered in a hard tone.  Cruelty rising in his brown eyes.

"I don't submit to anyone." Seifer warned angrily, rushing to get his cloth's back on.

"Good," he breathed, "I was hoping for a little resistance." 

Seifer looked at the stranger angrily, he was fully sober now.  He glared at the red head and moved away quickly, "leave," He ordered quietly.

"No I don't think so Seifer.  You wanted me to accompany you.  Now you're going to get what you asked for." He smirked violently ripping the blonde's cloths off and pushing him onto the bed.

"I said no." Seifer struggled.  

***********

Squall was dancing with Irvine when he stopped feeling the eyes, he'd never felt happier, instead of looking up to see where the eyes had gone he just moved in closer to Irvine and buried his head in the curve of Irvine's neck.  The two boys continued dancing, ignoring the lingering looks of envy from men and women alike.

"Hey what's with the sudden change in attitude?" Irvine asked mischievously, tightening his arms around Squall's waist.

"No reason," he mumbled, pulling away from Irvine as Irvine's voice brought him back to the present.

"There's got to be a reason." Irvine insisted.

"Well there is," Squall snapped back strolling off the dance floor, he'd forgotten where he was for a moment there and he didn't like doing that, what if he'd been wrong and HE hadn't left yet?  He didn't know what he'd do if anything happened to Irvine.  He then left the club, leaving Irvine standing there with his mouth gaping wide open as he ran out.  He couldn't afford to feel anything for Irvine, or something would happen to him, just like bad thing's had happened to Rinoa, his father and his mother a year ago.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six 

Squall didn't want to go to work the next day, but knew that if he didn't it would be another black mark against his name.  He couldn't believe the way he'd run the night before, all because of some fruit from his past had come back into his life.  And how could he be sure that those eyes and his stalker's eyes were one in the same?  Sluggishly he got up out of bed then sleepily pulled on his usual wear, a pair of black, leather pants, a black bolero jacket and his black combat boots.  He looked in the mirror and groaned at his hair, he had no idea why he even bothered; it was never going to sit the way he wanted it to.  He yawned, went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.  He looked in the mirror confused, there was something different, he walked again then frowned, oh that's right, no one had returned home with him the night before.  He shrugged then exited the apartment, he had half an hour to get to work and the traffic was usually horrendous at this time of the morning.

Irvine opened the door to the restaurant and walked in frowning, why was no one around? He thought to himself, sure it was early, but usually someone was around, he moved to close the door but was stopped by a pale hand.

"…" Squall said before walking into the restaurant.

"Hello Squall, you're early today." Irvine greeted the dark haired boy, suddenly very happy.

"Yeah, well you made it perfectly clear yesterday that if I didn't grow up you'd be firing me," Squall muttered before heading into the kitchen, otherwise ignoring the Galbadian.  Irvine frowned after him, his mind ticking over, //What have I 

done now? // He asked himself silently before following Squall into the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" He asked worried.

"…" Squall looked at him before turning away and getting the kitchen in order.

"Why aren't you talking?" Irvine asked.

"…Do I have to?" 

"Well no, but are you sure that everything's okay?" Irvine said backing down from Squall's cold gaze.

"…//Oh yeah everything's peachy, I'm lusting after my boss and I have a madman stalking me, never been better.//…" Squall told him before turning back to his work.  Irvine just sighed and left the kitchen.

He grinned as Squall entered the restaurant, it had been by chance the night before that he'd seen Squall walking home; he'd followed the boy and had stayed at the hotel across the road for the night.  He had woken up about six and had started his vigil on the apartment across the street.  At eight Squall had left and he'd followed him.  He was certain that Squall hadn't sensed him, and had smiled when he'd barged into the restaurant, but had quickly frowned when he'd seen the familiar butterscotch hair.  He checked his watch, 9.00, he'd been standing outside the restaurant for half an hour, only three hours till the restaurant was open then he could give Squall the surprise of his life.  Chuckling he turned and left, he might as well do some sightseeing for the next three hours, he had nothing else to do.

Irvine watched Squall as he worked as though he was on automatic.  He sighed and decided it was time for him to start acting like a boss. 

"Squall I want to talk to you," He told the brunette moving to a booth in the back corner waiting for Squall to come over.

"Yes sir," Squall muttered taking a seat opposite him.

"Okay enough of this Monosyllabic shit Squall," Irvine burst out, unable to keep his manager cool, he felt this was a situation that needed a friend more than a boss, "what in gods name is the problem?"

"Are you asking me this as my boss sir?" Squall asked coldly.

"No I'm not, I'm asking as a possible friend, I am you're friend aren't I Squall?" 

"With all due respect sir, no you are not my friend, I don't need friend's, it's none of your business what's wrong with me." Squall burst out coldly before abruptly getting up and leaving a very disheartened Irvine behind.

He checked his watch and smirked, noon, the store would be open now.  He started walking across town and arrived at the restaurant in half an hour.  He stepped inside and waited at the entrance for the maitre' de to acknowledge him. 

"Good afternoon sir, a table for one?" the man asked him politely.

"Yes, thank you." He returned smiling, happy at the level of service; he quickly sat at a table in the back in shadow and smirked, the perfect position.

"Here's a menu sir, we'll send a waiter you're way in just a minute." The maitre' de smiled.

"Thank you." He nodded then looked down at the menu.  The chicken breast fillet would do him very nicely he decided, but kept his head down; he didn't want Squall to see him yet.

Squall walked up to the table not seeing the customer.  He put on a fake smile and greeted the customer brightly.

"Good Afternoon Sir, how may I help you today?" He asked.  The man then looked up at him and smiled ferally.  Squall felt his eyes widen, he knew those eyes and that hair, he knew this man sitting at the table, and he took an automatic step backwards hitting another table. 

"Hey watch it," the customers at the table sneered, Squall quickly apologized but still looked at his stalker.

"Better be careful Squall," the man hissed so that only Squall heard him, "don't want to get fired now do you?"

Squall didn't think, he was vulnerable anyway with no weapon at his side, he didn't have the martial arts skills his friend Zell had so there was nothing for him to do but run, and he did, he raced out of the restaurant his face pale and his steel eyes dark knocking over table's and people till he was out on the street.

Irvine looked up at the commotion and frowned when he saw it was Squall, he looked at the table Squall had been serving and frowned at the startled red haired man.

"Are you okay sir?" Irvine asked calmly, wondering what had set Squall off.

"I'm fine, but what's wrong with your waiter?  Is it really wise hiring mentally unstable staff sir," the stranger asked quietly before getting up and leaving the restaurant coolly.  Irvine frowned then left the restaurant, Squall would tell him what had set him off, and he would make him.  He quickly made his way to Squall's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Squall's voice called out uncharacteristically frightened.

"It's Irvine." Irvine called, waiting impatiently for his employee to answer the door.

"Come in," Squall said softly opening the door to let him in.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?"  Irvine asked stepping into the apartment, he made a cursory sweep and smiled softly, exactly how he imagined Squall's place to be, neat and impersonal.

"Why don't you sit down?" Squall offered motioning towards the couch in front of the entertainment unit, "do you want something to drink?"

Irvine sat down looking confused and nodded his head, he hadn't expected Squall to be so accommodating, "just a coffee."

Squall nodded his head then made his boss his coffee and made himself a cup of coffee as well.  He then took a seat besides Irvine and handed the other boy his coffee.  "Are you sure about this?" 

"Yes I'd like to know what set you off today." Irvine told him seriously.

"It's a long story," he smiled then got comfortable and started to explain, from the beginning.


End file.
